renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guides
Since there is no real 'official' set of published rules to play Renaissance Kingdoms, most players rely on the advice and instructions cobbled together in the Renaissance Kingdoms Forums. As new features are added to the game, new guides and new versions of existing guides are written. Levelling Up Guides These are guides that specifically address the requirements to level up to Level 1 from Level 0. * Quick Start Guide * Old lvl 0’s Beginners Guide * New lvl 0’s Beginners Guide * Alternative Level 0 Plan Guide * Guide for new citizens * England's Best New Player's Guide! (partly specific to Wiltshire) This guide addresses the requirements to level up to any level. * "What do you Need to Level Up?" Guide Daily Job Guides These guides explain how to perform certain jobs within the game. * Forest (wood) Guide * IMW (Intercounty Minimum Wage) Guide * Lake (fish) Guide * Natural Resources: the Yields of Orchard, Lake and Forest Guide * Orchard (fruit) Guide * Working in the Church Guide Career Guides These guides give advice on how certain careers at the various levels function. Level 1 Guides * About the Age of Your Animals Guide * Breeding of Cows Guide * Breeding of Pigs Guide * Breeding of Sheep Guide * Economy -> Pig or Cow? Guide * Economy -> Vegetable Garden Guide * How to Grow Corn Guide * How to Grow Vegetables Guide * How to Grow Wheat Guide * Plan Against the Overproduction Guide Level 2 Guides * Baker' Guide * Blacksmith's Guide * Butcher's Guide * Carpenter's Guide * Miller's Guide * Weaver's Guide * New Weaver's Guide * Workshop Production Guide Level 3 Guides * Level 3 Guide 1 * Level 3 Guide 2 * Church Way Guide * Preaching, the ideas and the Church Way Guide * Language & Books Guide * Science Way Guide * State Way Guide * Way of the State & the Towns Guide Miscellaneous Guides These guides are for commonly available functions that fall outside work and level advancement. * Books in the Different Universities Guide * Capitals Guide * Capitals and "teleporting" Guide * Criminal's Guide * Food guide * Different Objects Guide * Groups, Brigands and Fights Guide * Ideas and the Transcendental Menu Guide * Knowledge Skills Guide * Mentoring and Travelling Program * Mine and Quarry Levels; Upgrading Guide * Poker Texas Hold' Em Guide * Rebellions Guide * Reputation and Trust points Guide * Update on Castle Revolts Guide * "Visiting the Taverns" for Dummies Guide * Your Mood and the Events Guide * army guide * Militia guide * Grants guide * Trading guide Advanced Features Guides These are guides to functions that are not available to all players. They explain positions or features in the game that characters may achieve beyond the standard game play. * Grant Holder's Guide * Mayor's Guide * A guide to being Mayor of Bristol (specific to Bristol, Somerset, wood resource capital) * Members of Council Guide * Sergeant's Guide (specific to Somerset) * Mines Superintendent Guide * Mine Output Guide * Tavern Owner's Guide * Town Mentor Guide * Trade Minister Guide * The Trust Acceleration Program Guide * Trade with Town Hall Grants Guide * Training Manual of the Police Force * War Guide * army guide * Sheriff Guide Calculators, Spreadsheets and Other Helpful Tools Some players have created tools to help project the results of certain specific player actions in the game. * Crop Calculators * Items Pricing; Max - Minimum Scale * Wardrobe Simulators * Mine Output Calculator Category: Guides